


Opposites Attract

by JamesScott



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesScott/pseuds/JamesScott
Summary: This is part 3 of a universal story I’m doing all based around South Park.Also sorry for the long wait. I’ve had this saved for about 6/7 months now and forgot to post it. Part 4 should be released not long after this one. Future parts depend on popularity. Enjoy!
Kudos: 2





	Opposites Attract

Eric had been pretty calm as of late, the guys all knew it was too good to be true. It had been at least 2 weeks since he tried anything to mess with them. Another week had gone by and it was already Friday. They were all standing at the bus stop as is the routine for them every morning. Kyle noticed that Cartman was smiling to himself, but for what? Of course it was a plan, but how major was his plan? Kyle had to at least get an idea of how he was thinking at the current moment.

“So Cartman, did you happen to hear about the news last night?”

“Oh? Did something happen last night Kial?” Cartman smiles.

‘Wait a minute, that tone?’ Kyle thought, did he have something to do with this?

“They finally found that missing boy, they found him in a drainage ditch, but when they found him he couldn’t speak for some reason.”

“HAHAHAHAHA” Cartman started laughing, but not hysterically like he would if he had done it. “Oh, yeah I know Kial, I just wanted to hear you say it, I thought it was pretty sweet”.

Kyle started thinking to himself again. ‘Did he actually do it, was that the real reason why he was laughing? Ugh, he’s so confusing. I think it’s best to stay away from his level.’

The entire school day had passed and almost nothing out of the ordinary happened, except of course the news spreading about the kid in the drainage ditch. The idea that Cartman seemed way too innocent for too long kept bothering Kyle, he even tried to ignore it all day after school. He decided to make a visit over to Stan’s house that night, to start a plan with him in case of any shenanigans. But then Kyle heard a sound coming from the backyard.

“Hello?... is anyone there?” He looked around confused, until he noticed something in the tree next to Stan’s window. “C...Cartman?”.

“WOAH!” Cartman fell out of the tree and landed hard on the ground. He layed groaning on the ground for a second.

“I knew you were up to something, what the hell are you doing in Stan’s backyard?!”

Cartman painfully stood up. “None of your business Kial, god!”

“It becomes my business when someone’s lurking in my best friend’s backyar-...”. Kyle noticed a camera around Cartman’s neck.  
“What’s on that camera?”

“What? Oh... nothing.”

Kyle walked up to Cartman and took the camera away from him, Eric couldn’t fight back due the pain from falling from the tree. “Kial... Kial no!”.

Kyle played the most recent video on the camera. In the video, Kenny was standing above Stan at the edge of his bed, Stan was laying on his back while Kenny was holding up his legs and they were... fucking. Kyle looked so shocked, not only at the contents of the video, but fact that Cartman had so many more in his gallery. But most shocking was the first video, it was of Kyle and Stan, from the other weekend, their first experience.  
“What... THE FUCK DUDE?!”

“Kial, don’t freak out I can explain!”

“How in the fuck do you explain this!?”

“.....ok you have me there. But I can explain why I started doing this!”

“I’m pissed off enough at the fact that you’re even doing this in the first place!”

“Just listen Kial please... look it all started that weekend after the month full of incidents. I knew you and Stan were sick of it all and wanted to take a break from that. So I thought I would come over too, but his mom said that he wasn’t having anyone else over that day. I went home but I was so bored, I had to know what you guys were up to. So I came over later that night and wanted to sneak through the window. But then that’s when I saw you two umm... yeah”.

“So you just decided to stalk everybody!?”

“Let me finish Kial... Jesus... Anyways after that I couldn’t stop thinking about it the following week. But then I noticed after that, that Stan and Kenny started getting all chummy out of nowhere, it was obvious, so I hired that kid with the camera to film for me, but he threatened to blackmail me if I didn’t pay him more. So I made him catatonic and hid him in a drainage ditch!”

“YOU WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!” Kyle yells

“SHH! Shut the fuck up Kial, they had to have heard that!” Cartman worriedly look up at the window.

“NO... I’m going to tell Stan right now!”

“No Kial don’t!... I’ll tell you why I’m doing this!”

Kyle stopped dead in his tracks, he turns around angry and pissed, as if he’s about to punch Cartman right in the face. He then starts marching his way over.

“Wait man don’t hurt me. I’m doing this because... because I’m jealous and I find it really hot...”

Kyle stops again, but this time out of confusion. “Could he really be closeted... no!” Kyle thought, but then remembered how easily Cartman tricked him earlier, in too thinking he had nothing to do with the missing kid. He began stomping over to Cartman again.

“I liked your video the best!....”

Finally Kyle stopped again, but this time out of major shock. This time however, his heart started beating in a different light, and he could feel something in his lower region. “You... you what?”

“I said your video was the best Kial... I thought it was the hottest one, don’t take this the wrong way but... you really knew what you were doing.”

Kyle thought ‘What does he mean by this? Does he actually like my video, or is he just lying to get out of this?’  
“How do I know you aren’t lying Cartman? What did you like best in the video?”

“Dude where do I begin, not only do you have the best looking ass, but my god you’re amazing with your hands.”

Kyle felt his dick getting hard, but why? He knew this was wrong and fucked up, the fact that Cartman had been stalking and taking videos of them. But Cartman’s description of his video with Stan made him feel hot and bothered.  
“Yeah umm... that was my first time...” Kyle blushed and looked down, rubbing his own arm shyly.

“Yeah but... you looked like an amazing kisser...” 

Kyle started to look into Cartman’s eyes, something he could never do before. This not only let Kyle see another side of Cartman, but also proved that he was actually sincere... to an extent. Then almost as if it were instinct, the boys lean in and begin kissing.

Kyle remembered the feelings he had buried down deep inside for the past few years. Yeah sure he still hated him, and he hated the things he had done, but something about those things really made Kyle secretly fall for him.  
Cartman felt it too, after Kyle let go they stared at each other for a brief moment, Cartman started to blush before they began kissing again.  
They both had that same idea of each other, sure they hated each other, but because they hated each other so much it started an attraction.

“Well... why don’t you find out” Kyle seductively teased Cartman. Then the two ended up on the ground, they were making out with Cartman on top and Kyle on bottom, they started to take their pants off. But then they heard a familiar voice.

“Cartman?... Kyle!?”

They both looked behind them and saw Stan and Kenny with flashlights.

Kyle especially looked frightened.  
“Oh shit!”.


End file.
